Office Liaisons
by airgloweffect
Summary: Interactions between Tom and Hermione. From both POVs. will be in 3 or 4 parts
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This a work of fiction.

A/N: I apologise for any mistakes I have made or overlooked.

OFFICE LIAISONS

* * *

TOM's POV

Shit fuck shit fuck SHIT FUCK

God damn women and their ….their _womaness_. I'm slipping and that isn't even a word for fuck's sake.

" _Crucio_ ", I lazily flicked my wand towards some random Death Eater, even torturing my followers wasn't having the usual effect it normally did to distract me from thoughts of her. Fucking _Hermione Granger_. God damn bitch.

There was nothing I couldn't accomplish, I had enough drive and ambition to succeed. But she, she was fucking everywhere. I loathe her, but I _want_ her.

Disgusted, I shook my head cutting off the torture curse. "Get out of my sight, leave me be".

"My lord", another Death Eater bowed and began dragging away the one I tortured by the foot. I rounded my desk and sat down rubbing my forehead. I'm 25 but I feel as though I'm in the midst of a midlife crisis. I even went to Albania, I mean fucking Albania who the hell goes there(?), hoping the distance would give me some peace. I'm an idiot for believing it would.

At night when I close my eyes all I can see, feel and smell is her. What it feels like to loom over her flushed sweaty skin, the sweet ache, need for each other, the wanting, having her legs wrapped around my waist. Being inside her, is the most blissful torture, but all it did was increase my hunger for her. I currently feel like a fucking junkie waiting for the next fix.

I'm losing my god damned mind. It was terrifying to me, but in the moments, we shared together, I would do literally _anything_ she asked, be _anything_ she wanted me to be. Fuck, Lord Voldemort did not concede to anyone. But her- she is my **weakness.**

She is single handedly ruining my business plans for dominating the corporate world. I planned to own it/control it, but she is distracting. With her tight pencil skirts, and sexy lingerie. _God those lilac coloured knickers with the lace trim_ … My eyes flickered momentarily to the top draw of my desk.

I groaned letting my head hit the desk with a load thud. She's going to be the death of me. Death by sexual torture.

At least it was a hell of a way to go

* * *

Hermione's POV

Who the hell does he think he is? God damn panty stealing, sociopathic bastard.

I was a strong-willed independent woman. I have worked hard to get where I am, and I will not let him get in the way. I will be strong and resist him. Yes, I will resist him! No more hot, sweaty, intense best orgasm inducing sex of my life for me. No nope no zip zilch zero. No lusting after the sinfully sexy orgasm denying bastard.

I loved my job fighting for magical creatures' rights. My consulting firm worked closely with his firm, especially to do with land holdings and any magical beings involved in the company. So yes, we saw each other regularly, I suspected he enjoyed arguing with me which then devolved into sex. And panty stealing.

 **Pervert**. Probably has a whole draw full of my underwear.

Ugh god damn his magical hands and tongue.

I stormed my way down the hallway to my office. I felt flushed and off balance. I slammed the door shut and fell back against it. I wandlessly put up a silencing spell and screamed out my frustration. Banging my head repeatedly against it.

I haven't seen the prick since last week and already he is invading my dreams. I woke up this morning a panting sweaty mess, I even orgasmed in my sleep. Imagining him fucking six me ways to Sunday, hearing his husky voice pant my name as he came, the illicit noises he makes as he enters me, the sound of our sweaty bodies slapping together in heated bliss and having his eyes on me while he licks my clit.

Thinking like this is going to my undoing. I continued to thump my head against my door.

He's driving me insane. Asshole.

He's fucking _Evil_

* * *

Hermione's POV

Two more days have passed, and I think I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown. Sex induced- or lack thereof mental breakdown. The worse thing about this situation is I have an appointment with him this afternoon. I wonder how this is going to go.

I sigh, my panties are wet already. Traitorous body.

Wanker

* * *

Tom's POV

I glare at my calendar willing it into burst into flames. It doesn't.

I lean back in my chair, twirling my wand through my fingers. A habit I developed in Hogwarts.

She has an appointment this afternoon. All I can think about is what panties she will be wearing. Will she be wet for me? I'm so pent up in sexual frustration I would probably cum at just seeing them. I can't even wank probably anymore. She's ruined me.

Bitch


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a work of Fiction for your enjoyment

A/N: I apologise in advance for any mistakes that I have made or missed.

Office Liaisons Part 2

* * *

Hermione's POV

I walked up to Tom's office, slightly nervous, but looking at me you wouldn't know I was.

I waited politely until the receptionist finished talking. She looked up but said nothing.

"Hermione Granger to see Mr Riddle at 2:30pm"

" You can take a seat", she resumed whatever it was she was doing.

I gave her a dark look and went to sit down on one of the plush seats and waited.

I had all the legal documentation ready for the latest land procurement and the reports on the local wildlife in the area. I'll admit I have been dragging the chain a bit on this because I didn't want to see him more than necessary.

I was wearing a light grey fitted turtle neck, and black marle pencil skirt. I was even wearing brand new emerald green satin lingerie underneath. I keep telling myself it's not for him, but really why bother denying it? Of course I'm wearing it for him. I hate myself in that moment. I mean the man just has to smirk at me and I become a hot mess. He is _Infuriating_.

"Miss Granger", I look up to see Tom's cold expression. So that's how it is going to be is it? I wordlessly got up and walked over to the door way he has just vacated.

"Close the door please". I rolled my eyes and closed it.

"I have the documents all written up and the reports as well for the wild life. My colleagues have drawn up maps indicating the areas that are best able to support your development, sustainable potion ingredient procurement and limitations on wildlife impact". I walked over behind his desk to stand beside his chair, laying out all the documents in front of him.

"It's about time you got these to me, what have you been doing all day? Day dreaming about the Weasel?".

I smack him on the back of the head. My anger rising, he knew Ron was a sore spot.

"You prick, you know I don't like to talk about the situation with Ron and why would you be asking me that?" He shrugged which didn't fit in any mannerisms I had seen him display.

"No reason". I didn't buy it.

"Really Tom… jealous?", cocked my hip against his desk and crossed my arms.

"What do I have to be jealous about, Granger? As far as I'm concerned you're the one that has to worry about turning into a spinster and having 50 cats". He smirked.

I placed a hand on the desk and leaned towards him.

"Oh really Tom, at least I'm not going to turn into a sleazy old man that hoards women's undergarments in his desk draw!", we were being petty but we enjoyed getting a rise out each other. Arguing was our twisted foreplay and prelude to passionate hate sex.

He stood up leaning towards me, glaring murderously. "You fucking insuf-". The phone rang interrupting the beginning of our argument. He glared a moment longer, letting the phone ring. He didn't take his eyes off me as he sat back down and grabbed the receiver. I remained standing next him, in case the phone call was short and we could resume. In all the times I had been in his office I had never actually looked around. It was ….minimalist. He clearly wasn't materialistic.

I turned back to Tom who was watching me stoically, he had turned his chair towards me.

"Ah yes Mr Clonwell everything seems to be in order, however there is something that I will need to verify first".

I watched his expression change, darken, it turned _predatory_. He slowly lifted his wand and used it to push the hem of my skirt up, he stopped when he noticed the emerald green and black lace garter belt I was wearing and dropped the hem.

"Yes, yes I just checked, and it is all working out very nicely", he leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair and started rolling the sleeves up of his white oxford.

My blood was pounding, Merlin I could feel how slick I was, I wonder if he could tell or if he could smell my arousal. I loved watching his muscles flex underneath his skin. I was so pent up I needed release. I could play his game.

I bent down and kicked my shoes off, I slid in front of him and hopped up on the desk and rested my feet on his thighs.

His eyes were black pools and I was falling into the abyss.

I lifted the hem of my skirt slowly revealing my lingerie clad lower half to the cool temperature of his office.

"Ah...um..yes I see everything your saying, it's certainly a worthwhile development". His voice sounded tight and a little raw.

I lent back on my left arm to give him a better view.

I slowly caressed my right breast and pinched my already hard nipple. I sighed closing my eyes, I needed this, a week with no touching was driving me up the wall. Tom was clearly doing no better.

 _Cough cough_

"Yes I am fine Mr Clonwell, just a bit starved of water that's all, my throat is a bit dry, yes I have some fluids in front of me right now".

I opened my eyes at that, he was starting to sweat, his hand shakily undoing the top few buttons of his shirt and yanking down his tie. He was a man possessed. A hungry expression, _pleading_.

He watched as my hand slid down towards the apex of my thighs.

"Yes, just like that is fine", my eyes slid shut once more as my hand journeyed underneath my knickers, I moaned softly as my hand touched my slick and sensitive folds. I heard a crash and a bang but didn't stop what I was doing.

I felt both his hands massaging my thighs but never reaching my core

I was ready to explode

* * *

Tom's POV

Fuck me sideways, is she trying to give me a heart attack?

Damn that pencil skirt that perfectly highlights the shape of her arse and the grey turtle neck, that is showing me her pebbled nipples. Is it cold in here? I certainly don't feel cold, I'm sweating like a maniac and Voldemort does _not_ sweat, but she's turning me into a mess. I feel like a teenage boy, having sex for the first time. Well honestly, I wasn't like this even then. She is ruining me, destroying everything I have built up.

Fucking Bitch, I hate her

Fuck I _want_ her

How dare she hit me! If it was anyone else, they would have lost a fucking hand.

I can't take her little moans, I'm going to lose it in a minute. The smell of her arousal is short circuiting what little brain function I have at the moment. Damn I think my tie is strangling me. Fuck it's hot in here. Is it hot in here or just me?

 _I need her_

 _To be inside her_

 _Devour her_

 _Destroy her_

Someone is going to die painfully after this

* * *

Hermione POV

Oh fuck I was so close, _so achingly close_

Grinding on my own hand just wasn't enough, not enough friction.

I needed _more_

He pushed me back on to the desk. Bringing my hand to his mouth he licked up all the juices on my fingers. He groaned. That sound went straight to my core and made it clench.

Merlin's balls that man's tongue was _sinful_

I yanked him down on top of me and slipped my tongue in his mouth, groaning as he ran his hand over my sensitive mound. I pulled out his shirt and ran my hands over the smooth expanse of his back, deepening the kiss. He ground his erection right into my clit- I gasped… I wasn't going to last. We were like two horny teenagers dry humping each other. I was so worked up I couldn't care less.

"You have no idea what you do to me" he groaned into my mouth.

"Yeah?", I thrust back, meeting his own thrusts.

"You unravel me...uh...fuck, your so sexy...I ...not going to last. I can't ...stop...feels...so...good", he was pounding me into the desk and god it was _almost_ as good as penetrative sex.

As I came I raked my nails down his back, tipping him over the edge as well.

"Ah _fuck_ , Hermione", he was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Well Tom, that was... interesting. But god I needed that", I said giving a small relieved laugh.

"You have no idea" he slumped back into his chair.

"What do we do now?"

"Well you can get cleaned up and get the fuck out", he was waving his wand around cleaning us up.

I stood straightening my skirt and clothes and picking up my shoes.

"Ever the charmer Tom" and I left.

* * *

Tom's POV

I am so fucked

So fucking screwed.

I can't believe I came in my pants.

I am obsessed. Torturing a few of my sycophantic followers and practicing a couple of new dark hexes didn't relieve any of the frustration and anger I'm feeling.

I hate her

And that's the problem.

I want her, more than any other woman I have come across. But she also hates me. _Hermione._

Damn traitorous male appendage, it twitches now when I say, hear or think her god damn name. Why couldn't I just keep it in my pants? Would that have been so hard? Truth be told I thought It was going to be awful sex, get it over with and move on. Now I can't get enough.

She has ensnared me

Two weeks. _Two weeks!_

It has been two weeks since that little exhibition in my office and fuck didn't, I have the worst case of blue balls. I haven't jacked off since then either, I've been resistant just to make a point to myself that I am _not_ weak. She _will not_ break me.

 _Sigh_. Ok half of that's a lie, I may have once or twice broke down and gave in. But who wouldn't have sitting at that desk where she was pleasuring herself to drive me to the brink of insanity. Wretched manipulative woman.

I still have some resemblance of control however tenuous it may be. Maybe I should go to Siberia instead this time?

I feel unhinged. I've been staring at my bedroom ceiling for god knows how long muttering to myself. I groan and roll over on to my stomach now staring at my wall. I can't stop thinking about her, thinking about her masturbating, fantasizing about grabbing her hair and yanking as I thrust into her from behind. Closing my eyes, I try to grab on to a single thread of self-control.

Opening them again I resume staring at the wall, then I notice my calendar hanging there mocking me. I see that today is the Gala event. Crap that means seeing her.

I growl in frustration banging my head into my pillow repeatedly.

I guess it's time for a cold shower.

* * *

Hermione POV

Why does it have to be him?

Why why why why why WHY?!

Ok ok if I really think about it I know why, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Denial and all.

He makes me feel unbelievably sexy, like a woman, I feel things I have never felt before with any one. He maybe a giant twat, but he does respect me and my decisions. Unlike Ron. A part of me suspects that Tom, arrogant prick extraordinaire would lay the world at his woman's feet. Deny her nothing. Give her everything. I smile at that. He may deny being 'romantic', but he can be just not in the traditional sense of the word.

My little show in his office made me feel empowered, he would never mock me for my fantasies, he would encourage them.

Ron was too conservative for my taste and he thought my dreams and fantasies were stupid. Ok so my fantasies are still vanilla, but I want to explore the limits of them and Ron never understood that, yet he would call me a prude.

I still hate him.

But I _want him_ , like my next breath.

Addicted, that's what I am. A junkie for the taste of Tom Riddle.

Damn that Gala event is tonight


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter this is purely fictional for our enjoyment.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes I have made and thankyou for reading. This is the last part to this story and it is a long chapter. I decided to give it to you in one go rather than dividing it up.

I really enjoyed writing this, however I am nervous about the sexual element to it as I have never written anything like that before so be kind!

* * *

Office Liaisons Part 3

* * *

Hermione POV

After much contemplation, I decided on some delightful pink Chantilly lace knickers, sexy but girly too, and a black dress that fell to my knees and strings of pearls that accented the top of the dress. It was a beautiful dress not to glamourous, but a look of classic sophistication.

I wondered if Tom was here already, I really should be avoiding him, but the traitorous voice in my mind didn't want to. It wanted me to push him up against a wall and have my wicked way with him. I loved watching him fall apart, completely unguarded for those few moments. He didn't seem the type to ever really let his guard down, except in those moments.

I wandered through the throngs of people that where here, looking but not looking for Tom. This thing we have was like an open wound that just kept bleeding into every waking moment of my life. He consumed my life. We really needed to sort out what the hell we were doing.

It was then that I saw him across the ballroom floor dancing with a slightly older woman. God, he looked devilishly handsome in his all black suit, black shirt and black tie. His hair perfect as always, I longed to run my hands through it and dishevel him.

 _Unravel_ him

I saw her hand something to him- It looked like a key, a room key. I felt myself pale. Then something else was rising within me- anger, frustration and dare I say jealousy. I knew we aren't exclusive or whatever the hell we are.

But how dare he! That selfish womanising prat.

He stared intensely at the key, far longer than I expected. He looked up and caught my gaze. His brows furrowed in confusion. I turned around and stormed off. I'll show him.

Hermione Granger _will not_ be made a fool of.

* * *

Tom's POV

Pandering to the masses was exhausting. I swear if I have to listen to this ridiculous woman drone on for five more minutes, I might just stab myself with a salad fork. However, I will break her damn fingers first if she grabs my arse one more time.

Where the hell is Hermione?

"Well Mr Riddle, Tom, feel welcome to come to my suite anytime you like" and handed me her spare room key. I felt stunned for a moment, not like I haven't been propositioned before. I guess I wasn't expecting the feeling of...nothing. Six months ago, I may have taken her up on her offer If I was bored enough, but no, all I want is Hermione. That thought scared the fuck out of me.

I looked up and noticed Hermione standing across the room. Fuck she looked fantastic. Wait was she angry...no no jealous? She's jealous of what… this woman? Her anger was downright sexy as I watched her storm off.

"No Mrs Robards, thank you for your kind offer, but I have my eye on a woman", I smiled charmingly and as usual the female population succumbed to it.

"She must be a lucky lady, good luck", she patted my shoulder and strode off.

I needed to get some air before I tackled Hermione. I had to think.

Was she jealous because this was becoming more than just a way to slake our lust for each other? Did I want her to be jealous? It certainly boosted my ego a little.

She was the only woman I have thought about in months and I haven't been intimate with anyone, since we started this 'thing'. I love fighting with her, I only want to fight with her. Not just about the big things but the little things too. I want her in my bed, I want her scent to permeate everything I own. God I sound like a creeper.

I rubbed my hands over my face, and I looked up to her talking and laughing with another man.

Is this how she felt? My blood was boiling, that bitch how dare she use my feelings against me. In that moment I didn't care that I practically just admitted to myself I had feelings for her.

I stormed over there pushing people violently out of the way.

She saw me coming, the smile dropped off her face and just stood there frozen with wide eyes.

* * *

Hermione POV

Okay maybe I over reacted, I didn't wait around to see what actually happened. That feeling terrified me, the jealousy of not wanting him to be with anyone else but me. He's the kind of man that could break me and break my heart. He would literally devour my heart.

I saw him coming through the crowd pushing people out of the way. I couldn't breathe I felt overwhelmed. My heart was beating wildly in my chest, I turned and bolted.

"Hermione wait", I just kept running.

* * *

Tom POV

"Hermione wait", she was running from me! Did she think that it would be that easy?

No one runs from Lord Voldemort.

People tried to prevent me from running after her thinking I was trying to hurt her or some equally inane idea.

Ok the look on my face probably screamed 'I'm about the murder someone', more likely I'll murder everyone in this room if they don't bloody fucking move out of my god damned way.

"Fuck… move out of the fucking way", I pushed some guy out of the way only to be grabbed by someone else. I could hex the guy into oblivion but I'm sure no one would appreciate it. I started stunning some people near the exit, in the back of my mind I knew I would probably regret that later. You don't tend to get donations from stunning people.

I could see her heading towards the front gate, damn if she got to that gate, she would apparate and I wouldn't know where she was going.

"Hermione, stop running from me, we need to talk", god yelling, and running was exhausting. Who did these things? I did not envy Aurors at this moment. Thank fuck she stopped. She turned waiting for me.

While catching up to her, I realised we really need to figure this thing out. Either somehow stay away from each other or work on this relationship. It was fucking up everything being in this limbo. I could barely function as a human being, from lack of sleep which was impacting my business.

I finally reached her and grabbed on to her wrist pulling her into an apparition. We needed somewhere to talk and yell in private.

"What the hell are you doing Tom? And, where are we?", she spun around most likely looking for an exit.

"My bedroom", I was still trying to catch my breath.

"That's a little presumptuous don't you think?", she was doing her sexy glaring face.

"What I think is that I seriously need to invest in a treadmill or take up jogging for sport", I collapsed on my bed. She rolled her eyes and ventured into the bathroom, moments later she came out with a glass of water for me.

"Thanks", I sat and took a long sip gathering my thoughts. I sat up, as she sat down next to me.

"Would you have gone with that woman, if I wasn't there?", I looked her in the eyes, I had never seen this strong woman so vulnerable. She was letting me in, to some degree. She was handing me all the power in this conversation. Anyone else I would have revelled in it and taken advantage. But not with her anyone but her.

"No, I wouldn't have. You may not believe me, but I haven't been with anyone else since we started whatever this is. I need you Hermione so we either do this or we have to stay away from each other. I have barely been able to function this past month"

She didn't respond for what seemed like forever.

"Me as well, you consume my every waking thought, it's mildly debilitating. I can barely work. But it's terrifying, that you have so much power over me. I don't know if I can do this", tears were shining in her eyes now. Crap.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut. Thinking it and hearing it are two different things. I need her. I want this to work.

"Please, I want to try. You have power over me too. Just as much. This is equal, we are equal. I am not like Ron. I see you for the woman you are. I may fight and tease you, but that is mainly just having fun and getting a rise out of you. I mean it when I say I need you. I want you". I slipped to the floor kneeling in front of her and pushed in between her legs.

If only my sycophantic group of imbeciles could see me now. Lord Voldemort bows to no one, yet here I am on my knees

For _her_

* * *

Hermione POV

I froze watching him squeeze between my legs looking up into my eyes. He was making himself vulnerable to me, which was just astonishing- I could barely process that. I knew Tom well enough that he never made himself vulnerable with anyone, so for him to be doing this he was clearly serious.

I stared deeply into his eyes. I wanted this as well it was scary, but I knew deep down if I didn't try, I would regret this moment.

"I want you too", I grabbed his tie and yanked him forward into a crushing kiss, he didn't miss a beat. It was rough and unyielding, oh so dominant, just like him. I felt our clothes disappear except my pink little lace panties. The caveman was probably going to keep them.

 **Pervert**.

God his hands were everywhere, like he needed to feel every part of me simultaneously. He could probably feel my pulse thrumming underneath his fingertips. If this is what it feels like to eaten alive, man it never felt so good.

" You like when I'm in control don't you princess? To give yourself over to some one? Ron could never give you that could he?" he whispered in my ear then pulled back to look at me.

I shook my head "No he couldn't".

"God I want to feel you wrapped around my cock, taste you coming on my lips, my tongue, I want to fuck you against the tiles in my shower, feast on you on my dining table, fuck you in my bed, on my floor, you on top, underneath, god just anywhere and everywhere. Would you like that?" I loved it when he spoke dirty to me, it was such a turn on.

"Yes, Tom", I was breathless already and we hadn't even done anything yet.

* * *

Tom POV

Fuck I could hear her say my name all night over and fucking over again. Like a mantra. She looks so beautiful underneath me, already flushed and kiss swollen.

Yes, the pervert that I am, I am going to claim those panties. As a memento for this moment.

"I want to watch you play with your nipples", my voice was slowly becoming rougher raspier. I was turned on as all hell, my cock was rock hard. I slid back down kneeing on the floor, watching her slowly bring her hands up to cup her breasts and tug ever so gently on her harden peaks. I hooked my thumbs under the edges of her panties and with a glacial pace never taking my eyes off her hands I pulled them down her legs.

"Are you wet for me? if I touched you would you get your juices all over my fingers?" While waiting for her answer I slowly dragged my tongue up the inside of her thigh.

"Mmm Tom, yes...you make..me wet. I need you", she bucked her hips, trying to get me to move. I chuckled.

"You have me for as long as you want me"

Secretly, I'd love to kidnap her and chain her to my bed for all eternity. I wonder if she would try bondage?

* * *

Hermione POV

He was slowly tracing my wet folds, driving me crazy. I thrash my head to the side as he enters one finger in maddeningly _slow_. Then two, then three.

 _Oh fuck_

His hot mouth is on me now sucking and licking my clit like a parched man in search of water. I'm panting heavily, my chest heaving, his fingers pumping in and out, I feel like I'm about the pass out from this erotic assault. I need more. The feeling is building but I'm missing something. I claw at the sheets viciously.

He moves my legs over his shoulders and angles my hips where he wants them. He must have sensed I needed more, more of him. He uses both hands to spread me wider, oh god his tongue is fucking _fantastic_. It feels like he is everywhere, licking and sucking in all the right places and his stubble is rubbing the sensitive part of my thighs.

I feel overwhelmed by him

" Jesus fucking hell Tom, right there, oh god, don't stop", I was unashamedly grinding forcefully on his face, while pulling on his hair with one hand.

He pulled back and I whined at the emptiness. He slowly reinserted two fingers and curled them up trying to trigger that spongy spot. His long beautiful fingers rubbed and pumped and with the other hand he squeezed my little nub and I succumbed to the intense pleasure he was giving me.

* * *

Tom POV

God watching her come apart is the most erotic picture I've ever seen. Her sighs and moans are like music to my ears.

I begin the slow assault up to her mouth, running my lips and tongue all over her body, she's guiding me on my journey. She bucks her hips against my hard length as I flick my tongue over one sensitive peak.

She yanks my hair to pull me up into another frantic kiss, I groan at the feeling of her wet pussy soaking my cock. We're rocking our hips together in sync, it's almost like we're trying to weld our bodies, fusing them so we become one.

One thrust forward, and I could be deep inside her. I moan at that thought.

"I want to be inside you so badly" I moan against her lips in between kisses.

"Fuck Tom, yes" she releases a throaty groan that makes my dick twitch.

"You want that Hermione, me inside you, fucking you? i want you to come all over me"

I grabbed both her hands from my hair and placed them above her head, she locked her legs around my hips tightening their hold.

I bent down for one more searing kiss, letting my forehead rest on hers, I locked eyes with her and slowly thrust into her.

God It was so good to be finally inside of her. I began thrusting into her steadily, i adjusted my knees so I could be deeper still. I kept my hands still entwined with hers, to anchor my thrusts.

"I want this every day Hermione, seeing you thoroughly fucked, my marks all over your body"

"Tom, god harder", her cries were getting louder, she was a hot panting beautiful mess.

And she was _mine_

I could feel her walls flutter around me and I knew she was close. She matched me thrust for thrust, hell I wasn't going to last much longer.

"I love the sounds you make when you come, can you come again for me? I want you to come for me sweetheart, scream for me" I deepened my strokes and a few seconds later she was clenching hard around me, screaming my name.

Hearing her come for the second time screaming my name sent me tumbling over the precipice. Nothing beat the feeling of the inevitable build up and the resulting crash of absolute bliss as you come inside your woman.

"Holy hell, that was intense", I rested my forehead against hers once more as I tried to slow my breathing.

I could tell everything was different now, something had shifted. Was it love?

Surprisingly

I was comfortable with that

* * *

Hermione POV

That was the most intense sex of my life, do I regret it? No. Will I regret it? No.

I'm certainly not in denial of my feelings for this gorgeous sexy man to my left. I still have reservations about how we can make this work, but that just means a lot of conversations are to come in the immediate future.

He's still a perverted panty stealing prat but he's mine.

I rolled on to my side and I let my fingers trace the muscle lines on his chest. He was just staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?"

"Everything has changed now, it feels more real" he shifted on to his side now, reaching out and cupping my chin, bringing me forward for a slow kiss languid kiss.

"It has but we can figure it out. We can do anything together. You are mine Tom Riddle"

A cheeky smirk broke out upon his face

"Really Miss Granger, if I am yours to do with as you please, then you are mine in turn. However, don't ask me to give up sex at the office", he frowned.

I burst out laughing

"I would never ask you to give up our office liaisons or the panty stealing"

"Good I love our office trysts and the panty hoarding" I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully on the arm. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm never letting you go, your mine forever"

I believe him. But I'm not letting him go either.

I love this man fiercely.

\- The End


End file.
